


[PODFIC] On Flora, and, The Tree and the Serpent, by limerental

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Stereo, Crowley's plant origin story, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sound Effects, agriculture au but for irl, horticultural self-indulgence, mostly meta, photosynthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: On FloraAziraphale has always found it charming that, despite initial instructions containing no stipulation about naming the plants as well as the animals, the humans had gone and done it anyway and with vigorous enthusiasm.The Tree and the SerpentContrary to how the story is usually told, It was not actually completely Crowley's idea.It being the infamous moment in the Garden that led to everything that happened next.





	[PODFIC] On Flora, and, The Tree and the Serpent, by limerental

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Flora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258939) by [limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/pseuds/limerental). 
  * Inspired by [The Tree and the Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363450) by [limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/pseuds/limerental). 

> Thank you for permission to pod these, limerental. I had a wonderful time :-)

*** Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-WKAZkfiIsm_15F1v3iBXWFjp_jP77OI/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) ***

**Author's Note:**

> Programs:  
Audio Evolution, Music Editor, LogoPit
> 
> Music/FX
> 
> Intro/Outro  
https://freesound.org/people/cottager/sounds/91983/  
“balalaika-esque” by cottager @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Modern Botanical Garden  
https://freesound.org/people/juskiddink/sounds/157536/  
“Woodland birdsong June” by juskiddink @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0
> 
> Walking Slowly on Gravel  
https://freesound.org/people/juskiddink/sounds/71524/  
“Walking shingle beach” by juskiddink @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0
> 
> Leaf Rustle  
https://freesound.org/people/benjammin2006/sounds/235966/  
“Rainstick (Stereo)” by benjammin2006 @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Labour in Fields  
https://freesound.org/people/maxthrower/sounds/168810/  
“dig” by maxthrower @freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Babylonian Crowds  
https://freesound.org/people/renmaid/sounds/202471/  
“market_snip” by renmaid @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial 3.0 
> 
> Dinner  
https://freesound.org/people/benjaminharveydesign/sounds/316643/  
“dishes clearing” by benjaminharveydesign @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Clinking Glasses  
https://freesound.org/people/EpicWizard/sounds/325194/  
“Wine Glasses on contact (Clink)” by EpicWizard @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain 
> 
> Cooking  
https://freesound.org/people/Nomfundo_k/sounds/408540/  
“bubbling cauldron” by Nomfundo_k @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0
> 
> Still  
https://freesound.org/people/BeeProductive/sounds/377785/  
“airlock bubbles” by BeeProductive @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> City Noise  
https://freesound.org/people/nikviolinist97/sounds/394913/  
“City sound” by nikviolinist97 @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain


End file.
